


Day 5

by galvelociraptor



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Everybody Lives, M/M, Qui-Gon Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galvelociraptor/pseuds/galvelociraptor
Summary: Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if he hoped that was or wasn’t his Master’s lightsaber in his leggings.





	Day 5

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure whether he should be grateful or regretful that Anakin had requested, and been granted, time off from his studies to visit Padme on her nameday. Grateful, on the one hand, because they wouldn’t have to share this small bed with yet another body, and Anakin seemed to be gaining inches in height by the night; regretful, because Obi-Wan could plead less ignorance when he woke up with Qui-Gon plastered to his side like this.

True, the nights were cold, the beds were small, and they had been given only two thin blankets, but still.

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if he hoped that was or wasn’t his Master’s lightsaber in his leggings.

The powder Qui-Gon had gotten a faceful of seemed to have made him a bit more…amorous than usual.

“Obi-Wan…” Qui-Gon muttered in his sleep, sounding aggrieved.

Obi-Wan flinched. It had been almost a full cycle since his Master had addressed him like that, like a Padawan found in the Mess hall after curfew, eating his weight in cold Shefir cream.

“Obi-Wan, why do you not let me hold you?” Qui-Gon continued, sounding mournful.

Obi-Wan peered at Qui-Gon, who seemed to still be soundly asleep.

“Master, you are holding me,” Obi-Wan retorted.

“Hmm, my Obi-Wan…” Qui-Gon replied, trailing off.

A hand clenched Obi-Wan’s heart. He had long considered himself Qui-Gon’s, but to hear his Master confirm the same?

No, he reminded himself. Remove the emotion from the situation. Take a step back. Look at it logically.

The brilliantly blue powder his Master had inhaled seemed to have lowered or removed his Master’s inhibitions, and may have also induced feelings where there were none. Obi-Wan realized with a start that he could not take anything said while under the influence of the mysterious powder at face value, just as he would not believe a confession given while drunk or sleep-deprived. The mind simply did not work correctly under such conditions.

And yet.

It would do no harm to stay here with his Master, keep him comfortable.

And if Obi-Wan were to treasure these memories after his Master recovered, who needed to know?

*

“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon called.

“Yes, Master?”

“Why does my head ache so?”

“Ah, that would be the Corellian Lust Powder, Master.”

“Lust…Powder?” Qui-Gon said, dismay leaching into his voice. “I hope I wasn’t untoward, Padawan.”

“Master, all that happened was you were a little cuddly,” Obi-Wan said with a smirk.

“Ah, well, I guess we put this behind us?”

“Indeed, Master.” Obi-Wan stepped back into the main room, having finished his task within the ‘fresher. “And here’s something for the headache.”

“Bless you, my Padawan.”

Obi-Wan’s grin faded. “Do you know why someone would have targeted you, Master?”

“Your guess is as good as mine, Padawan. We weren’t sent here on a mission, so it is unlikely that I was targeted because of my Jedi status.”

“Perhaps we stumbled on something we shouldn’t have?”

“It’s a valid question. Well, my Padawan, Ani isn’t due back for another 10-day. Do you feel like investigating?”

“A change is as good as a rest, Master, and I, for one, would like to know what’s going on around here.”

*  
“Master? Why are you so far away?”

“Sithdammit!”

“Master?” Obi-Wan sounded frightened.

Qui-Gon hurried to reassure him, placing hands on his forehead and cheek.

“Obi-Wan, my Obi-Wan, I am not angry with you. I should have expected more of the Sithforsaken lust powder, and had us both wear masks to counteract the effects.”

“Master?”

“You’re in no state to have this discussion, are you Padawan?” Qui-Gon said, wryly, noticing how wide Obi-Wan’s pupils had blown.

“Master?”

“Come, let’s get under the blankets and try to get some sleep.”

“Oh, yes Master.”

“That isn’t what I meant…”

Obi-Wan sighed, now that he was settled comfortably against Qui-Gon’s chest.

“Well, I suppose this isn’t too bad…” Qui-Gon muttered to himself.

*

“Are we sure we can properly term it ‘lust’ powder?”

Obi-Wan awoke to his Master on a commlink with someone.

“What do you mean?” A faint voice asked from the other end.

“We’ve both gotten a faceful of it and have yet to do anything but, well…snuggle.”

A loud bray of laughter was heard from the commlink.

“Laugh it up, baldie. I am simply concerned with the wellbeing of my former Padawan.”

“In love, are you?” came the querulous tones of Master Yoda.

“What? What? No!” Qui-Gon blustered.

“What Master Yoda is trying to say,” Healer Terza interjected, “is that the only known way of avoiding the, ahem, ‘fuck or die’ situation, which is the hallmark of CLP, is to be in love.”

Qui-Gon was speechless.

“No words, have you?” Yoda said, sounding gleeful even through the scratchy connection.

“And it can’t be unrequited,” Terza continued. “In fact, the situation is even more dire if it is.”

“I need to check on my Padawan,” Qui-Gon said, moving to cut the link quickly, but not before a faint “So who won the bet?” could be heard over the link.

“Master?”

Qui-Gon whirled around, to see Obi-Wan awake and looking relatively lucid.

The color drained from Qui-Gon’s face.

“How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough, I think.”

“I never meant to press you, my Padawan. I am content to let it be simply…a feeling.”

“Were we listening to two different conversations? I admit, I was on this side of the room, and dealing with a ferocious headache…”

“Sithdammit,” Qui-Gon swore, remembering the headache he had endured the previous day. He strode over to the ‘fresher, wrenched the door open, found the pain pills, and tossed them to Obi-Wan. “I am sorry to have forgotten, Padawan.”

“That’s alright, Master. It sounds as if you had other things on your mind.” A sunny smile accompanied the last words.

“I…” Qui-Gon started, apparently unsure how to finish.

“I have to admit, ‘fuck or die’ sounds like it could be fun. But, given that our feelings would not have been reciprocated, maybe not so much,” Obi-Wan said, ruefully.

“I…” Qui-Gon started again.

“I have loved you, and been in love with you for ages, my Master. I didn’t think I had a chance in Hell, else I’d have said something.”

“You’re in love with me?”

“You’re in love with me!”

Qui-Gon started, then a laugh escaped his lips. Soon, he was laughing uproariously, and Obi-Wan was right there with him.

Later:

“Do you think Ani knew?”

“Knew? I bet he set up the betting!”

**Author's Note:**

> One of the days of fic from my NaNotWriMo 2016. (I called it NaNOTWriMo because I had no intention of writing 50K, and indeed I didn't.)
> 
> This is a really cliché ‘only one room left in the inn, and only one bed in the room’ trope. Also there is sex pollen. Well, kinda. There’s no non-con, nor sex of any kind. Just cuddles. And then a declaration!
> 
> Also, Obi-Wan still calls Qui-Gon "Master" (it's a hard habit to break, but they're going to get there through positive reinforcement *waggle eyebrows*). (I don't think we'll ever be able to break Qui-Gon of calling Obi-Wan his Padawan tbh.)


End file.
